Immortals
by The Bookkeeper333
Summary: Scathach, a Celtic goddess, and Thor's cousin, has always been lonely. Ever since she...well...since then. THAT time, the time she wont speak of. But will her loneliness end when she meets someone who may understand what it feels like to be out of place. While she's lived though it all. She locked herself away for ages, the last time she emerged? World War Two. M for language
1. Chapter 1

I woke up before dawning, just as I always did, and just like every day, I rolled out of my bed and hit the floor starting my push ups for the day. I paused. Something was different though. The flagstones of the old castle I lived in hummed with energies that werent mine. I got up and moved, silent as a shadow, to the library, where I had hidden my old claymore, I slung it onto my back and grabbed my dirk. And silently, I crept down the old stairs to my great hall. I searched it and moved to my kitchens. This is where they were hiding, whoever they were,

"Trickery isn' verra honorable laddies."I called. I heard a footfall behind me. I turned and drew the claymore Strife, all good swords had names, it was ill luck not to name them. I caught the mighty war hammer with the dirk, and pushed with all my might, I barely moved the man half an inch.

"I dont want to shoot you, but if you keep that up I'll have too."I turned and saw an archer. I narrowed my eyes.

"I move to fas' fer yer arrows lad. Back off an' I'll deal wth ye in a momen'. "I replied.

"You're surrounded. Put the swords down now." Another voice said. I turned and saw the blonde. unarmed and an easy target. I didn' like the idea of human shields, but I didnt really have a choice either. I lunged, ducked under the shield he swung up, and held my dirk to his throat. I placed Strife down on my countertop.

"I've a hostage, if ye think I won' kill him think again." I said. There were eight people in my kitchen. Including my hostage.

"We just want to talk." The blonde with a war hammer spoke. I looked at him.

"Then ye should 'ave knocked cousin." I replied. He frowned. Thor always was slow. I scanned the room.

"Scathach? Could it truely be?" He asked, his booming voice echoed in the silence even though he had barely whispered.

"Aye." Was all the answer I gave.

"We just need to talk to you."The hostage in my arms spoke.

"Tell them to lower their weapons." I whispered in his ear.

"She wants you to put your weapons down." He repeated. Thor set Mjolnir on my counter, but he was the only one who moved. I smiled, pushing on the dirk a little harder.

"If you don' wan' the good lad ta die, I'd suggest doing as he asked." I told them, there was a small drop of blood running down his neck.

"Just do as she says."He added. I watched as Iron man set his arm to his side, and everyone else lower their weaponry.

"There's some good lad an' lasses."I said smiling.

"Let him go coz." Thor demanded. I nodded, and let the blonde go. He was Captain America. "Might we get wine and bread?" He asked as Captain Rodgers walked toward the rest of the group.I chuckled.

"Ye attack me in me own home an' expec' me ta give ye an oath half of you dont live by anymore? Nae coz. Ye shall no' get any bread an' wine as long as ye stay here uninvited." I replied. I crossed my arms. He nodded.

"Then you'll understand if they dont secure their weapons."

"If they did, I'd kill 'em." I stated. "Well, say wha' ye will an' leave." I added.

"We're going to need you to come with us ma'am." the Captain said.

"An' why's that?"

"Orders."He replied. I laughed.

"Some dumb arse sen' this lo' to bring me in? Tha's gotta be the joke of te century." I shook my head.

"Cousin, would you please accompany us back to the SHEILD headquarters? We feel that we could learn from you, as you are a great a fierce foe, and we could learn much from you." Thor said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Aye, I will, bu' only because yer my family Thunderer." I said. "If ye would allow me ta dress and grab a bag, I'd greatly appreciate it." I grabbed Strife and went back upstairs, threw the two swords in their sheaths and into the first duffle bag I grabbed. I threw in several shirts and pants, my hair gel and brush, toothbrush and my eyeliners and mascara. And pulled on my jeans and a Flogging Molly shirt I turned and saw my old kilt and breast plate. The plaid still bright and unfaded as the day it was died. The proud colors of Scotland. Blue and white. I placed them in the duffle as well, then shouldered it and returned to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

They ushered me to the court yard and a jet hovered there, completely silent. I shook my head.

" I remember meeting the Wright Brothers." I chuckled, "Their invention sure 'as changed the world. Wouldn' ye say?"I saw a few smiles. But no one spoke to me. I was sat down in between Iron man and Captain Roders. Once we took flight, I turned to the Captain.

"I didn' hur' ye did I?" I asked him, looking at his neck.

"No, Im fine." He said. "I am sorry lad. Ye all startled me, i's all."

"It's fine, you just move a lot faster than I expected."I smiled. "I've dodged bullets, I should move quickly. Though I find it a wee bit harder to dodge the ones tha' follow ye." There were chuckles.

"What have you been doing couison? Why havent you returned to Asgard?" Thor, who sat in between the archer and a black man.

"Oh, this an tha' fought in a couple wars, met differen' people. I jus' can' go back Thor, ye should understand."

"I dont." His answer was simple.

"Tha's because ye haven' done half the things I've done." I replied. The rest of the flight was spent in silence. When we landed,I saw that we didnt return to a base on land, but a carrier. I shouldered my duffel and the archer and the redheaded woman stood on either side of me, and herded me inside.

"Director Fury wants to talk to you." The redhead, said. They put me in a white room.

"The Director should be along shortly."the archer said, before closing the door. I knew it was locked so I sat down. I looked up when the door opened almost ten minutes later. The man who sat down in front of me was dark skinned, bald and had an eyepatch with scars radiating from it. He stared at me, and I right back. I dont know how long we sat there staring, but he finally broke the silence.

"You're Scathach. Correct?" He asked.

"An' yer Director Fury." I replied.

"Thor's cousin?"

"Aye."

"The last war you took part in was world war two. But you're the celtic goddess of war. Why didnt you fight in other wars?" He asked.

"Photo Identification was invented. And I developed PTSD." I swallowed."No' many people know tha' an' I intend to keep it tha' way." I added.

"I want you to work with the Avengers.A partner." He said. I chuckled.

"No ye don'. Ye wan' ta keep yer eye on me, placing me with me little cousin is the bes' way ta do tha'."

"You seem smart. Let's just not hope youre not too smart for your own good."He smiled,

"Ill do it. But I can leave when I wan'." I said, he shook his head.

"Youll partner with the Avengers or return to Asgard." I smiled.

"Is tha' the way?" He nodded." Aye, of course it is. I guess ye've go' yerself a new Avenger." He smiled, and stood up.

"If you'll follow me, your new team is waiting." I stood and shouldered my bg and followed him.. He led me through the maze of the a wide space, all windows. It looked like a penthouse for something.

"I'll leave you to get to know them." He said. We stood there in awkward silence.

"Allo." I said, trying to shatter it, i hated silence, I could always hear her screams in the silence.

"So you're the Celtic goddess of war?" Tony said. I shrugged.

"Aye, I guess tha'd be me. Im as much of a god as Thor though." I said.

"Youre awful short to be a god." The archer said.I smiled.

"Don' underestimate me lad. Firs' rule o' war." I replied. Even so, I barely cleared anyone's shoulder. Not one person in this room stood under six foot, even the woman was atleast five ten. And here I am standing at 5 two. Captain Rodgers smiled. He knew what it was like to be the little guy.

"Well, ye all know me. Le' me guess; Iron Man,better known as Tony Stark."I pointed to him. " Hawkeye, or Agent Clint Barton, Black Widow, or Natasha Romanov. Banner, Prince T'challa the Black Panther. Dr. Pym and Janet, the Ant Man and Wasp.I know ye Thor." I turned to Rodgers.

"And Captain Steve Rodgers, Captain America. It is an honor sir, I fough' in world war two as well. A Sergeant with the Brits. We sure thought we were going to meet our makers before ye yanks showed up an' saved the day." I smiled. He frowned.

"You're a woman though." I winked.

"Magic." was all I said. I felt the flashback creeping up on me. They always started with tunnel vision when I was awake.

_ The smell of sweat, death, shit and gunpowder filled the air. I was knee deep in mud. "Ye sons o' bitchs get yer arses inta gear or Ill kick them inta gear meself!" I yelled at the unit. Mostly boys, they forgotten their training and hid their heads in the dirt._

"Hey! Scathach! You alright?"I shook my head. And I was back on the helicarrier.

"Aye, fine. Jus' zoned out is all." I replied forcing a the looks they all gave me, none believed me.

"Let me show you to your rooms cousin, you'll be right across from the me and next to the Captain's room." Thor said, saving me. He put his arm around my shoulders and herded me down the hall. "Are you alright coz?" He asked when we were out of earshot.

"As good as Ill ever be." I replied, then I stopped and grabbed Thor's arm, " Don' ever give up on yer brother, don' make my mistake. Ye'd miss him more than ye could possibly imagine." I swallowed. He nodded. Then showed me to my rooms. It reminded me of the newer barracks I had been reading about the other day. I put my bag down, and sat down on my bed. I hadnt been there ten minutes when a knock interrupted the stream of thoughts I was drowning myself in. "Come on in!" I called. The door opened and Natasha came in."Wha' can I do fer ye lass?" I asked.

"Do you have PTSD?" She asked. "Nae, jus' would to if ye were me." I replied. She narrowed her eyes. "These people are the closest thing to a family I've ever had, you put them in danger and I'll put you down."She said. I nodded.

"Fair enough, I'd do the same."She nodded,And, as if she felt she had made her point clear, she sat down next to me.

"What did you see in there?"She asked.

I smiled. "Jus' before i met Captain America. The hell we went through." I answered.

"The trenches didnt sound fun."I laughed.

"Tha's an understatement. The most traumatizing part of it for mos' was tha' they had to share a space with the dead for weeks before they could get the bodies cleared." I looked at my hands."The mos' traumatizing fer me was seeing how young they all were. I had fought with boy before, but they had trained since they could walk, it was differen'."

" Steve has nightmares 're not alone." She tried.

"The good Cap'in 'asnt seen half as much as I have. Hasn' done half o' the horrors ye read abou' from war. The mind can see only so much before it loses itself. "I looked down."But I'd gladly bear tha' burden so ye and future, an' previous generations won' have to." I smiled. and she nodded,

"Well, he's just next to you on the left, and Im right across from you, next to Thor, if you ever need us." And with that she left. I looked at my watch, only noon, why was I so tired then? I decided to just take a wee nap.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, wake up!" Someone shaked me roughly by the shoulder, when I opened my eyes, it wasnt Steve that I saw, I saw a great English knight, fully armored. I grabbed his wrist and flung him to the floor, I followed him and put him into a scissor hold. I felt a strong hand push my thigh over his helm. And as suddenly as I was on him, he was on me. My hands pinned above my head, he sat on my waist, so my legs were useless. I wiggled, desperately trying to escape.

"Scathach! Wake up!" He said again.I head butted him, as the helm had fallen off when he escaped. I heard the crunch of his nose breaking.

"Cousin!" I heard Thor's voice then he appeared, and suddenly, it wasnt a knight holding me down, but Steve, his nose bleeding.

"Im awake!"I said, and stopped struggling. Steve got up holding his nose. And I skittered across the floor to a corner, away from them. I felt tears welling up.

"Im so, so, sorry." I whispered. Steve wiped his nose, it had already stopped moved toward me, hands up and open as if he were approaching a wounded animal.

"Its okay, Im fine, Scathach, ive got a hard head."He smiled. I looked to Thor, and nodded.

"Im fine coz."He nodded and left. Steve sat down in front of me.

"You get the dreams too?" I looked down."You were shouting commands." he added.

"Normally Im alone so no one wakes me. It wasnt you I saw, I didnt mean to." I said.

"I know." He replied."It's normal. Well, that's what everyone says." He added.

"I know wha' they say. It's all people ever do is talk."I replied. He gave me a small, lopsided smile. I watched him for a moment. I stood up then.'What am I going to do? It's getting worse.' l thought. Steve stood up too." Thank you for waking me."I said.

"No problem." he replied. "Do you mind my asking, which battle were you dreaming about?" I bit my lip and fan my hand through my Short, spikey hair.

"It was te battle of York in the Scottish revolution. In 1200 BC." The battle The Wallace was captured. Steve frowned.

"How old are you?" he asked. I sighed. This was always an awkward question to answer.

"Asgard moves at a different pace than midgard. In Midgardian years im nearly," I paused to do the math. "200,000 years old. In Asgaidian years I'm 20." I finished. He tried to hide his surprise, but I saw it.

" 200,000?" he asked. I Nodded.

" I didn't come to Midgard until I was nearly 19." I answered.

"190,000?" He asked. I nodded, then sat on my bed. I gestured that he was welcome to sit with me.

"My sister and I came ta Midgard on our coming of age quests. She was my twin, and when we were younger, we were thick as as we grew older, and her skills rivialed mine, I grew jealous of her. Dagda, our father, seemed ta favor her. The only attention I seemed to get was from my Uncle, Odin, I grew close with Thor and Loki. We became siblings."I looked down. "Forgive me, i's been a long while since I've spoken abou' me sis'er."I cleared my throat." By the time we were sent to Midgard together, I all but hated her."Steve seemed uncomfortable.

"You dont have to tell me if you cant." He tried.I shook my head.

"Ye deserve ta know wha' Ive done, wha' I am." He frowned. I took a breath. " I set up on the Isle of Skye were ye found me. Aoife, me sister, wen' ta Ireland. We trained legends. My champion was Cuchucuhulainn. A wee trouble maker he was. But, I can' even remember the figh' we had, we would always send our champions agains' each other. I rue the day I sen' Cuchuchulainn ta her. I promised him he could do as he pleased if he defea'ed her. " I swallowed.

"He won the battle." Steve added. I nodded.

"He raped bore him a natural son, his only son. She trained the boy as he grew up, when he was twelve, she placed a spell on him so tha' he could na speak of his lineage. An' sen' the boy ta meet his father. He changed Cuchuchulainn, and father slayed hisx only son. In his anguish, he hunted Aoife, an' i would na give her sanctuary. He killed her. An' it was my faul'. I killed me own blood. An' jus' as Cuchuchulainn, I was dubbed a kinslayer."

"Kinslayer?" He asked.

"I am the one who killed my kin. It's unforgivable. My father's anguish was the final straw. He never offically banished me. Bu' I can' face him. I's too soon."

"It's almost been a hundred thousand years." He said.

"On Earth. Bu' on Asgard, it's only been a year." I said, looking down.

"I never had any siblings. But your family might need you in their time of mourning." He said.

"It's no' the righ' time." I said. I looked down. Then suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand. "No' even Thor an' Loki know abou' this. They think that we were both defeated by my champion who went rogue. I survived, she didnt because I was too late. I'd like it ta stay tha' way." He looked startled.

"I wont stay anything unless Im asked." I nodded.

" An' I'd like ta keep this quiet with te others fer as long as I can."

"Why did you tell me then?"

" I need you to trust me. With men like you, the best way to gain trust is to be truthful. Besides, there are somethings tha' shouldn' be bundled up." I said. I looked down.

" I dont follow."

" Would you trust me if I hadnt said anything at all, and then you found out from someone other than me?" I asked.

"Probably not."

"Theres yer answer. I wan' ye ta trus' me. I'm showin' ye tha' I do by trustin' ye with me biggest secret. Do with it as ye will, all I ask is if yer going to tell the others, allow me to be there so tha' I woul' do it meself." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I can' go back ta Asgard ye', an' unless Im with ye where the Director can keep his eye on me, Ill be forcably removed from Midgard." I said."If Im goin' ta be workin' with yer group, I'd like ta be trusted." He nodded. I watched him, Steve Roders was handsome, reminding me slighty of The Wallace, though, not quiet as big as he was, though close.

"I glad you trust me." He said quietly.

" I need someone ta trus', an ye seem ta be the man to trus' around here." I smiled."Thank ye sir."

"Why are you thanking me?"He asked.

"Ye woke me up, and tried ta keep me from hurtin' anyone, even after I broke yer nose, ye stayed ta make sure I was alrigh'. Then ye listened ta me. Yer the firs' friend I've had since world war one."

"Your counting me as a friend? You hardly know me."I smiled.

"Doubt ye remember it, but ye saved a young Sergeant MacAllister in World War Two. Scrawny lookin' boy abou' twenty. Tha' was me. I've counted ye as a friend fer years laddy." He stared at the wall, then nodded.

"You went to the Hydra headquarters with Dum Dum Ducan and Bucky and me. Didn't you?" I nodded," For a scrawny little thing you packed quiet the punch, I remember you now." I smiled.

"Aye, Im a goddess of war, wha' did ye expec'?" I laughed. He chuckled. "I think Im goin' ta try an' find a gym of sorts I guess. I won' be able ta sleep again tanight."I said stood too.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" He asked. I was taken aback. Suprised he still wanted to be around me after what I had just told him.

"If you'd like sir, yer welcome ta join." I was still dressed from yesterday, so, I was just going to leave.

"I'd like that Scathach, you're an interesting person." I smiled.

"Ye should 'ave met Joan of Arc. She was an interestin' person." I said, he held the door.

"You must know every famous person in history."

" I didn' get ta meet Patton or Rommel, both o' them are brillian'." I said. Walking next to him I felt tiny. I fell into silence as we walked.

"What was your favorite time period?" He asked.

"Probably the one I arrived in, Scotland was a kingdom tha' couldstand on it's own, women were respected, we could hold land, we were fighters and citizens. Tha' has to be one o' my favourites. The only other one tha' stands ou' ta me was the 1940s. It was remarkable, the innovtion tha' wen' on." I told him.

"I wish I could have lived throughthe changes like you. It had to make things easier." I shrugged.

"I gave up when cellphones came around." I joked. He smiled. "In all reality I haven't left the Isle of Sky since I got back from the war." "Good lord, things have changed. Especially in the exercise world."I smiled. He shrugged.

"Its not too different."

" Fer ye maybe."I said."Would like ta spar with me?" I asked.

"I couldnt." I smiled.

"Ye won' hit me lad." I promised. He still looked unsure.

"Well if you wont spar with her,I will." A Russian accent rang. I saw Natasha standing at the door.

"Well come on then lass." I said, standing in themiddle ofthe room, where there was nothing. She set up. I recognised her stance. She threwa jab, I twisted, caught her wrist and tossed her to the ground, she was lightcompared to most of the people I fight." I put her in a leg tapped.

"Yer quick." I commented.

"You depend on your strength too much." she commented. I smiled. That wasnt true, but I wasnt about to correct her. She went after me again, but instead of ending it quickly, I stayed out of her reach,wearing her down. I got behind her,and swept her legsfrom under her, laying her out.

"I was wrong." She panted.

"I invented yer fighting style lass." I smiled.

"That was impressive." I turned to see all the Avengers there. Steve seemed awestruck.

"You may have been right, I dont think i couldhave landed a hit on you."He said.

"You have size over me. I wont be able ta ge' close enough fer a good hit. I'd have ta tire ye out first. Seeing as yer a supersodier, I doubt tha's easy." I smiled.

"Well, I think she passed any test we can give her. She just put SHEILD's top martial artist on the floor twice."Tony honestly, what did they expect?

"Glad I passed yer test." I said. "Who's next?" I asked. We spent the rest of the day sparring. At the end of the day we went back to the lab,whereBanner had been hiding all this is where Director Fury found us.

"Tony, do you have room for everyone in Stark Tower?" He asked, Tony frowned, but nodded. "The helicarrier is getting to full, we need to move the Avengers elsewhere." He explained.

"Yeah, I've got room. At the end of the week Im holding a gala. It's Pepper's birthday, you're all invited." He said looking at us.

"There is a jet leaving in an hour, pack your things and get out of here."He said. Some chuckled. Janet walked with me, turns out shewas on the other side of my room. She kept me company while I packed, She chattered happily on about how much I would love New York, but all that stopped when she saw my plaid.

"Is that a kilt?" She giggled. I frowned.

"Aye. It is."

"Were you going to wear it to the gala?"

"I was na plannin' on attendin' the gala." I answered.

"But you have to! It's Pepper's birthday, she's going to love you I know it. She's a redhead too." She went on.

"Jus' because we're readheads does no' mean we'll ge' along." I sighed, folding the plaid and shoving it into my duffel.

"Oh I know, but still." I would hate to have to deal with another Janet. she was sweet and all, just not the kind of person I hang out with. Steve peeked his head through the open door,

"Miss Janet, Miss Scathach it's time to go." He nodded and followed him to the runway, once again, we were loaded into a jet.

" So for the gala tomorrow, Scathach you _are_ going, we're all going to agree that our newest teammate wason a different mission and couldnt get to New York in time." Tony nodded. looks like Im going to the gala. I felt my eyes growing heavy. Steve, who was next to me became my pillow when I fell asleep.

**So I know you're out there, please review if you have ideas Im open for prompts. Im always looking to improve my writing skills, helpful tips are always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We're here ma'am." Steve woke me when we landed. We got off the jet and I found three private town cars. Tony pushed me into the first one. I expected as many of us as we could to pile in, but that wasnt the case,as I learned, when only Steve got in. He seemed harried and nervous.

"Isn' there gonna be anyone else?" I asked he shook his head. Alrighty then. We sat in silence, until I noticed him staring intently at the wall that the driver was behind, with a small tv on I saw it.

"They pu' a camera in 'ere didn' they?" I asked, looking at him. I sighed, his silence was enough. I rolled up my sleeves. Revealing my tattooed arms. everything from sailor Jerry's old school tattoos to newer modern tattoos. On my forearm, I had five signatures and a set of brass knuckles. It was my newest, and the one I prized the most. Steve must have been shocked. I ignored it. I was used to looks.

"Wha' did Tony wan' lad?" I asked. Though I had a pretty good idea.

"He wants me to take you to the gala tomorrow."He answered after taking a deep breath.I felt my eyebrows raise.

"An' wha' would ye like?" I asked. I watched him.

"I would like to take you to the gala."He decided.I nodded.

"How abou' ye take me ta dinner tonigh' tha' way ye can ge' ta know me a wee bi' better before ye make any decisions."  
"I'd like you don't mind me asking, what's that tattoo of on your right forearm?" I smiled.

"It's me newes' one. One of these newer bands I found I really like, I ran into them at a mall in Los Angeles I didn't have anything with mefer them tasign, so they all signed me arm, an' I go' it tattooed to probably won' like them though,there a rock band the genre is new and extremely differen'. An' of course they have loose language." He car stopped, he got out first and helped me.

**Sorry it took so long to upload this, I've been really busy (flu car crashes etc) but everyone is alright and I did post so Im feeling accomplished. Ill try and get the next chapter out soon. **

"Thank ye lad." I said. We met up with the rest of the group in the lobby of the newly rebuilt Stark Tower.

"Im liking the tats Scotty."Tony said. I resisted the urge to show him my middle finger.

"Bugger off."

"Someone's grumpy." He commented

"Someone doesn' like bein' in New York." I remembered to watch my mouth around Steve. Tony smiled.

"Girls get the 81st floor, guys get the 82nd." He said. I got into the elevator withthe rest of the women on the team. Janet and we got to our floor there were three others.

"It's good to see you again Pepper!" Janet smiled and hugged her. She even hugged Natasha When she turned to we she hugged me too. Then introduced herself.

"I'm Pepper. "She smiled.

"Scathach." To introduced myself.

"It'll be great to have you on the team."

"Aye, it'll do me good ta ge' off the Isle." I agreed.

"Well, I'll show you ladies your rooms." She led us down a hall, and the first door was Natasha's, mine was next to it, and we shared a bath was across the hall, she shared a bathroom with Pepper, Jane and Betty, who were out were the last rooms. I tossed my bag onto the bed and went back was a kitchenette, and a living room. I would have to buy tea.

"So are you excited for the gala?" Pepper asked.I pulled myself onto a counter.

"Im no' really a people person. " She shrugged.

"I heard Steve asked you." Shewas rying to get me to talk to her.

"Only because Tony harrassed him inta doin' it. I said he had to take me ta diner tanigh', he sould atleas' know his date." She nodded.

"Well, do you have anything to wear for a date?"She asked.

"I was jus' goin' ta wear a nicer shir'." I explained, she shook her head.

"Not with those pants youre not." I frowned."Wear a dress."

"I don' own one."

"You are not aloud to leave this floor unless youre wearing something I deem apropriate." She said.

"Fine, will ye be raidin' me wardrode now?" I sighed. I wanted to impress him, just in my own way.

"We had better. Tomorrow you're coming shopping with us, you'll wear a dress to the gala."I sighed andfollowed her to my room. She went through my bag.

"What's going on?"Janet asked.

"Pepper is raidin' me wardrobe until she finds somethin' suitable fer a date with Steve.'' I held up air quotes around suitable.

"Oooh, let me help."SHe said and joined Pepper.

"Put these on."Pepper demanded next so I did. The jeans were long and dark washed, but probably my only pair without a hole.

"They make your ass look amazing, with a pair of heels you'll look killer." Janet said.

"I cant finda single blouse."Pepper said.

"Because I don' own one."I said. She thought for moment.

"I have the perfect heels and shirt for you. What size shoe are you?"

"Six."I replied.

"Perfect, same size!" She dragged meto her room. She set a pair of closed toed polished heels next to me, they were cute, and they'd andd atleast four inches to my height. Which was good as I was 5'2 and Steve was nearly 6'5. She then presented me with a shimery green blouse that was button up and collared. I pulledoff my shirt and went to put it on when Janet said.

"Damn girl you are ripped.'' Ilooked at my abs, which were well defined.

"Im a warrior wha' did ye expect sof' curves an' fleshy thighs?"I buttoned up the shirt.

"No, but definatly not female body builder status. Doesnt that intimidate guys?" I shrugged.

"I wouldnt know. I haven' dated since World War One." I said.

"Well, Im sure you'll have fun." Pepper said."But I deem you suitable to go on a date now."

"What no makeup?"Janet complained.

"If you want to do her make up be my guest I dont want her trying to claw my eyes out."Pepper grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her room. She sat me down onthe bath tub edge and went to town. When she was done, she let me see myself. It was a nice change,I might do my make up more often. I respiked my hair and went out to the living room.

"Wow,didnt think you could change that much with a bit of make up and some heels. You look sexy."Natasha said from her spot on the couch.

"Thanks I think." I replied.

"Scathach, Steve is waiting in the elevator for you." JARVIS announced.

"Go get him!"Janet said.I clicked my way to the elevator, when it opened Steve was there leaning against the opposite side. He jumped a little bit. I smiled

"You look stunning." he said. I blushed. I didnt necissarily looking at me like that. I wanted him to see me for who I am. A warrior.

"Thanks. You look good yourself." He had changed his slacks and wore a silver button up elevator landed at the lobby. I pulled on my leather jacket and walked next to him. He was quiet.I looped my arm through his.

"Ye don' need ta be afraid o' me lad. I don' bite... uness ye wan' me to." I chuckled. He looked scared, and his neck turned pink. "Oh relax would ye Rodgers? Im jus' jokin'." He gave me small smile.

"Sorry, Im just nervous." We stepped outside."I hope you dont mind."He said as we stepped up to an all American bike. A Harley-Davidson 750. My jaw dropped.

"Is she yers?"I asked, fangirling over the motorbike. He smiled.

"Yeah."

"O' course I don' mind laddy." I said. He got on a reved her up.

"Well get on!" He yelled over the engine. I zipped up my jacket and got on,wrapping my arms around his waist. He pulled out into traffic and we began making our way towards the bay. When he pulled into a parking garage I was grinning.

"Oh she is sweet Steve." He smiled.

"So you like motorcycles?"I pretended to be ashamed.

"Is it tha' obvious?" We laughed. ''Back in Scotland it's hard an' pricey to ge' American classics." I looped my arm through his as we walked.

We went to a resturant Tony had suggested to Steve, we ate and talked. We talked the night away. When we got back to the Tower it was nearly midnight. But we didnt go in right away I sat on the bike and he stood, leaning on light pole, and we talked some more.

"I like your accent." He decided aloud.

"How un-American of you Captain." I laughed, then i stopped and looked down." Mos' o' the time it jus' draws attention ta me, did ye see the looks we were gettin' in the resturant?"

"That could have been becaue you were dining with me." He tried.

"Maybe a combination o'me accen' an ye go' us the stares we did."I smiled. He chuckled.

"That sounds like it." Suddenly there was a commotion on the corner. Iturned and saw a well dressed woman being mugged by two men in black. I jumped off the bike, careful not to knoc it over, and ran down the street. I didn't notice Steve until he out ran me. He chased down the men and I got to the woman.

"Are ye alrigh'?They didn' hur' yedid they?" She shook her head numbly. I put my coat around her shoulders just as Steve showed up with the bag.

" They shouldn'tbother you again ma'am.'' he said.

"You're Captain America." she whispered. he smiled. She turned to me.'' But who are you?'' she asked.

''Oh, me? Im no one.'' I smiled,

"That's Sergeant Scotland, she works with me now.'' Steve said over me.

" Well, who ever you are, thank you.'' she said, walking away.

''Sergeant Scotland?'' I laughed.

"It was the best I could come up with. It's about time you got a code name anyway, you're an Avenger now.'' I smiled.

"I like it. Captain America and his trusty sidekick Sergeant Scotland." I joked. he rolled his eyes, but put his arm around my waist as we walked back towards the Tower. Idraped my jacket over my free arm.

" Though, I think you have thoroughly impressed me." he said. Im smiled.

''Why's tha'?'' I asked.

"You almost outran me in heels." I laughed.

"Im sure living with Pepper an' Janet will have me out runnin' you in heels soon enough.'' We laughed as we walked into the lobby.

" Can ye dance?'' I asked.

''Pepper and Tony made me take lessons a couple months ago, but I just didnt enjoy it.'' I nodded.'' Why do you ask?''

''Curiousity.'' I got the eleveator.

"Im glad you went on this date with me Scathach." I smiled.

"Thank ye fer askin' laddy.'' I leaned on the railing of the elevator. "Ye know, recently women have been goin' crazy fer English men, an' Ive never understood it. Ye American boys are where it's at.'' his neck turned a bit red. I crossed the elevator and kissed him on the cheek." Wha' I mean ta say is thank ye fer a good time Steve.'' Even in heels i had to stand on my toes to kiss his cheek. He looked down at me and smiled.

''Thank you for the good time.'' he said, I noticed how quiet he was.I bit my lip. He leaned down slightly. I felt my eyes flutter shut, felt his breath on my face, still sweet from the mint we got with our check at the resturant. I felt his lips brush mine. The kiss itself was sweet and gentle, but it was over far too soon and the elevator stopped on my floor.

"I'll be seein' ye fer the gala tomorrow.'' I said taking a step towards the door.

''Can I see you before then?'' he asked.

"We migh' be able ta ge' brekfas', Pepper an' Janet are makin' me go shoppin'.'' He grinned.

"I'd like that.'' I kissed him softly on the lips before the doors closed. I walked to the living room where I immeadiatly took off the heels.

"How was your date with Steve?'' All three of them were there.

"Did ye wai' up fer me?'' I nodded.

"Now dish."Janet demanded.

"We went to dinner, we ate we talked. The end.''I said.

"We saw you drooling over the Harley.'' Natasha said, smiling.

"Aye as it turns ou' we both 'ave an apreciation fer other things in common.'' They nodded.

"Did he kiss you?'' Pepper asked.

"Aye he did.'' I replied.'' Now, may I ge' ta bed? If ye plan on takin' me ou' tomorrow you'll no' wan' me sleep deprived.''

"Go on, though we'll expect more details from you tomorrow.'' Janet said. I rolled my eyes, but walked into my room and got into the shower. I washed my hair and face, then crawled into bed. Sleep came easily for once. But just because sleep came easily dsesnt mean I didn't dream.

"Scathach please wake up it's only a dream." The German said, but I kept fighting.

"Scathach , it's me wake up." a hand Shook me I opened my eyes, Steve was there, " Pepper, Janet, and Natasha were standing by the door.

"I didn' hur' anyone did I?" I asled immeadiatly.''

"We're fine, we just didnt want you to hurt yourself.''Janet answered.I sat up and put my head in my hands.

"You're okay.'' Steve said.

"I was loud enough ta ge' ye from the nex' floor?'' I shook his head,

"No, Natasha came and got me. They couldn't wake you looked like you clocked Nat pretty good though.''I felt terrible.

"Maybe I should ge' me own place.'' He shook his head.

"I dont want you to hurt yourself.'' he said.

"I don' wan' ta be nuisence though.''

''You're no problem Scathach.'' Steve , Janet,and Nat had gone back to bed.I gave a meek smile back.

"I'll be fine now.'' I said. He smiled.

"I guess I'll go then."

"Would you stay? I know it's not proper , but I think it'll help." I bit my lip. Nothing would happen I just think I needed someone to hold me. He nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything" I smiled and moved over in the bed making room for him. He laid next to me, Stiff as a board. I chuckled a little bit, but put my head on his chest, and closed my eyes.

"Relax Captain I wont bite unless you want me too." I smiled and allowed myself to fall back asleep. I woke up again before dawn, but closer to a normal time. I rolled over to find Steve asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful. I smiled as he stirred. Suddenly his eyes were open. Blue and peircing and clear.

"You were watching me Sleep."

"Guilty as charged. I could na bring meselfta wake ye. Thanks, fer stayin' I Know it made ye uncomfortable."

"Don't mention it." he smiled. The fact that he had fallen asleep made me smile. "But, I should go."

"Wha' abou' brekfas'?" I asked.

"Tony, Bruce and the others are making me spend the day with them.I'll see you tonight."He said. I pouted a bit, I wanted my brekfast date, I nodded anyway.

"Ill see ye tonigh' then."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I don't know why the last author's note appeared in the middle of the chapter, sorry about it. But onto a new chapter!**

After Steve left, I got up and went to the cuboard, only to find that there wasnt any tea. But there was burbon. I bit my lip, then poured a small glass.

"Want some toast with that?" I turned andsaw Natasha.

"There's no tea."I said, as if that explained it all.

"So tea or burbon in the morning?" She laughed as I downed it.

"Tha's how it usually goes." I smiled."An' Im goin' ta need it if ye wan' me ta survive today." I rinsed out the glass and put it away. I went back into my room and dressed. When I reemerged Pepper,Janet Betty, and Jane were sitting around the island in the kitchen.

"Good morning."Pepper said.

"Sorry abou' las' nigh'."I said.

"Honestly Scathach don't worry about it." Jane were general sounds of agreement.

"Well today, we are going to find dresses for tonight." Pepper said, I rolled my eyes. The group of girls chattered about where they wanted to go shopping, what they wanted to do for lunch and all that. Judging that they were all still in pajamas, I'd say they weren't ready yet.

"When do ye all plan on leavin'? Do I haved time to hit the gym an' shower or should that wait?" They looked at each other.

"We won't be leaving until lunch time, so you have a couple of hours."Pepper said. I smiled

"Thanks." I turned and went back to my room where I put on a sports bra and running shorts. I threw an old t-shirt on and laced up my running shoes and went to the floor down, which was dedicated as a gym, then the labs, and under that was where Stark Industries was ran from. I ran five miles on the treadmill to get my blood going. Then went through my normal workout. When I was done I went back up stairs, not even sweating, but I showered anyway out of habit. I dressed, a black button up shirt I had I rolled up the sleeves, it was summer after all. Pulled on jeans and my combat boots, put on my makeup, styled my hair and went out to the common room.

"Wow, they werentjoking when they told me you were a punk." Jane said,

"Is it goin' ta be a problem?" I asked, "If ye wan' I could roll down the sleeves." She laughed.

"No it's not a problem, it's just a little hard to think Steve is falling for you. You add color and an air of excitement to the group." I laughed.

"I don' think this group needs my help addin' excitemen'." I said, ignoring what she said about Steve. I could'nt admit aloud that I was falling for him too.

"Are you two ready?" Betty asked smiling. I sighed.

"Yup."Jane answered for me.

So all dayI let them shove me into various dresses and shoes and what not. They all agreed on blue and took Steve's "codename" for me and ran. All navy blue and white. Looking for everything they could. After the third shop I spoke up.

"I think tha' as far as the public needs ta know, I was born in 1917. I don' think they'll be takin' too kidnly to another Asgardian so soon after Loki." They all nodded agreement.

"Ill let Tony know."Pepper said. I nodded.

"Let's try to find a '40s style dress then." Janet said grinning. Everyone had their dress except me, and they loved the idea. Finally they found one just after we stopped for lunch. It definatly fit their criteria. They put me in white heels that must have put me closer to shoulder height on Steve. The outfit was complete with a white clutch and sash.

Once back at the tower they made me wash out my hair. They put me in the dress, and did my hair and make up. I think the group enjoyed having a life sized doll toplay with. I looked in the mirror. I almost didnt recognise myself. The make up was light and shimmery, a pin up girl look, complete with redlipstick.

"You look stunning." Pepper said.

"I'd almost believe your a goddess now. "Betty joked. They all were dressed up and ready to.I rolled my eyes.

"Come on lassies, we don' wan' ta be late."I said heaing towards the elevator. They all piled in with we got to the lobby, the boys were waiting, looking handsome as ever. I was herded by a group of girls to my date. Tony pushed Steve forward, as Pepper did to me.I smiled sheepishly.

"You look stunning." He said. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Thank ye. Yer lookin' good yerself."I returned the compliment.

"Alright love birds. We have a party to get to." Tony said. I turned to him.

"Ye mind yer own bloody bussiness or Ill have ta kick yer ass in these noce heels." I threatened. Steve put a hand on my shoulder. I gave Tony the sweetest smile I could muster.

"Now that is creepy.''He said to Pepper, who swatted him gently on the arm."Anyway, Pepper and I will lead the way and introduce you all as your cars roll up and you step out. Janet,Dr. Pym,you're first. Bruce, Betty you're next. Thor, Jane after them. Steve and Scotty, you're last after Legolas and Natashalie." I smiled at all his nicknames for us.

"Nervous?"Steve asked when we were in our car alone. I smiled.

"Nothin' I can' handle Captain." He smiled back. The car began moving." Do ye know wha' Tony an' Pepper have in store for us?" I asked

"No, but your the guest of honor, it'll be something pretty big."

"But isnt it Pepper's birthday?"

"She doesnt like to be the center of attention, this year she's pawned it off on you." He smiled. But I didnt think it was amusing. Using the tv in the car we tuned into what was happening.

"Well, as you all know, it's Pepper's birthday today."Tony began."And as we all know she's found something else for us to celebrate." The gathered crowd laughed."She want's to celebrate the Avengers, in particular, a new team member you didn't get see in action last week. She was off saving the world before we give yu the big reveal on the newest team member, I want you all to give a roundof applause to the men, and women you did see in action last week." The first car with Pym and Janet pulled up.

"Say hello to the Ant man and Wasp!" Tony said." Dr. Pym and Janet everyone."HE added as they stepped out of the car and walked up the red carpeted waved and smiled, but Pym didnt seem to like th attention.

"Now, for another science buddy of mine, Dr. Bruce Banner his date Betty!" Tony annouced as they walked up the isle. He introduced Thor and Jane, then Hawkeye and without any snarky comments. Isaw our car pull up into the frame.

"Now, the one you've all been waiting for. Our very special guest of honor and her date. Ladies and Gentlemen, I have been given the pleasure of revealing to you the legend himself, and a woman who will soon make her own legend. I give to you, Captain America and Sergeant Scotland!" Steve opened the door and helped me out, offered his arm, and I took it. He smiled and waved to everyone.

"Smile, they're happy to meet you." He said just loud enough for me to hear.I smiled and we finally got to the doors where everyone else was standing, I had just gotton comfortable with everyone's eyes on me.

" Now that everyone is here, I'm sure you have questions. We'll be holding a short press conference before we get to celebrating to beautiful redheads.'' Tony said smiling. Pepper pushed open the doors, and I found anball room flooded with tables, then a dance floor, and of course there was a white table raised above the rest.I found that I was front and center with Steve, next to Pepper and Tony. We sat down and filled our glasses while the guests and press filed in and took their seats. I had water.  
"Alright everyone, let's begin shall we?" Pepper asked after a couple of minutes."I know you have questions for the Avengers concerning last week and the new member." Tony picked a man with his hand raised in the front row.  
"Well, what exactly happened last week?'' He asked. Tony and Beuce took turns explaining the tesseract, the chitauri and Loki.

"So who are these Avengers?Can we count on you?'' Another asked.

"They are some of the finest heroes in the world."Pepper answered."Of course you can count on them."She looked at each of us, bursting with pride, like a mother seeing her soon at basic training graduation.

"This is for the Sergeant Scotland."The third reporter asked. I nodded."Who are you? And where were you last week.''I swallowed.

"I was born 1917 in Edinburgh Scotland. I joined the United Kingdom's military in 1937 went through the ranks. SHEILD found me years and years after the war, when I-"I paused. Incouldnt lie.I cleared my throat.I looked to Steve who nodded encouragingly.

"What I was abou' to tell ye wasn' the truth, the bes' way ta earn someone's trus' is ta be truthful. I am an Asgardian. I have been on this Earth since 1200bc. I lef' home an' stayed in Scotland, I was worshipped as a warrior goddess. I've fought in every major war and battle since then. Me name's Scathach. I am Thor's found me and asked me ta join them, I've agreed ta join their team. It's time fer me ta make a difference again.'' I said. I took a sip of my water.

"Are you worried about what another Asgardian will do?'' A reporter asked.

"Scathach, the newly proclaimed Sergeant Scotland, is my cousin. She is not adept in the ways of magic like Loki, and is nothing like my brother. You have nothing to fear from Scathach, unless you have something to fear from all of us.'' Thor said immeadiatly. I smiled to my cousin. I would rather have to deal with the consequeces of the truth, than those of a lie.

"How did you get into the military then?" A reporter asked.

"I can do a basic glamor, change what I appeear to look like, but thats it." The lie came easily as it always has.

" So you've been to Iraq?" someone asked.

"Nae,I stopped fightin' in any military after world war two, the photo identification was gettin' too advanced, I wouldn' be able to change my identity. "

"So this is the first time you've emerged since world war two?" Yet another reporter asked. I took a breath.

"Aye."

"Are you dating Captain Rodgers?" I was taken aback by the question. I looked to Steve. How do I answer this?

"Yes, Sergeant MacAllister and I are dating." He answered for me.

"I think thats enough for now." Tony saved me. "Any other questions will be answered at a later date, once we get the Captain and Sergeant acquainted with technology.'' We all chuckled."Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evenng, dinner will be served soon." A man collected our microphones.

We ate dinner. Steve and I talked happily as we ate, and after dessert, Tony stood up and he had a microphone.

"I want to thank you all for coming again. It means alot to Pepper and I that you do support the of course, before we go, there has to be dancing!Whats a party without dancing?"The crowd laughed.

"As our guests of honor, Captain Rodgers, would you and Sergeant MacAllister take the first dance?" He looked at us and smiled.

"O' course we will." I said, smiling. I stood up and practically dragged Steve to the floor.A waltz came on over the speakers, but Tony cut it off.

"Come on guys, something more appropriate, this is a party, not a ball!'' I laughed because they were the same thing. Suddenly the waltz was replaced but a swing dance. Steve smiled, and led the way, it was amazingly fun. When the song ended we took a bow, when we got back to the table Pepper leaned over to me.

"You two looked like professionals out there."I laughed.

"Nah, we were just having fun." I said as other began to dance.

"Just wait until you two see the footage."She giggled.

"Do you want to get out of here?"Steve asked leaning over from his seat.

"Sure."I told him. I leaned over to Pepper." I need to get ou' of 'ere." I told her.

"Do you feel a flashback coming on?" She asked looking worried.

"No, I jus' don' wan' ta risk it. Ye know." she nodded, and hugged me.

"Thak you for coming." She said.

"Anytime lass." I said.


End file.
